Los malditos homo
by VinylCrown
Summary: Sasha, incapaz de dormir, da una vuelta por todo el cuartel. En su paseo descubrió dos cosas nuevas. Una: el cielo se ve hermoso en la noche. Dos: tiene amigos muy homosexuales.
Sasha se removió incómoda en la cama. No podía dormir, tenía hambre y el colchón estaba demasiado duro para su gusto. Soltó un suspiro, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de los cuartos. Tímidos ronquidos se oían através de la habitación, seguramente provenían de las demás cadetes. Se levantó lo más cuidadosa posible y salió de los dormitorios femeninos.

─ Estoy taaan aburrida. ─ Musitó en voz baja, caminando cauelosamente por los pasillos con el sigilo de un ladrón, pues probablemente si la atrapaban, se metería en más problemas y no quería enfrentar a Shadis a esas horas de la noche.

Y entonces, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, su mirada se perdió en el cielo. Un millón de diminutas estrellas coloreaban el negro cielo, nubes casi inexistentes le daba un toque azulado muy hermoso. Sasha suspiró con admiración.

─ Wow. Debo mostrarselo a Connie. ─ murmuró la castaña, embobada con la vista.

Decidida, Sasha se encaminó a los dormitorios en busca de su mejor amiga. No podía guardarse para sí misma un paisaje tan hermoso.

Entró al cuarto masculino buscando con la mirada a su calvo amigo, pero unos ruidos extraños la desconcentraron.

Eran... ¡¿gemidos?!

─ R-Reiner ─ jadeó el pelinegro al sentir los dientes del rubio en su clavícula. ─ Nos van a describir si seguimos así ─ suspiró el gigante con dificultad.

─ Shh, Bertholdt. Lo harán si sigues siendo tan ruidoso ─ rió Reiner contra su cuello.

Sasha miraba atónita la escena. La imagen de Reiner encima de Bertholdt en una de las camas se iría de su mente. Tragó grueso, incómoda. Notó a Connie justo al lado de los dos chicos, roncando como un tronco. Sin saber que pensar, Sasha se retiró lentamente y cerró la puerta.

─ Eso fue... raro. ─ murmuró Braus para sí misma, aún sin saber que pensar. ─ ... Tengo hambre. ─ decía apretando su estomago con los brazos.

Sasha se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de borrar esa traumante experiencia de su cabeza.

Arribó a la cocina y oyó voces, nuevamente.

─ Aghh, maldita sea ─ al oir un quejido de Jean se escondió inmediatamente tras un pilar.

Escuchó risas y se asomó levemente para ver y...

Jean, sentando en la mesa donde se cortaban los ingredientes de la comida, con un sonriente Marco abrazado a su cuello y una de sus manos coladas en... dentro de su pantalón.

─ Mejor me voy por Anoniette. ─ susurró la chica patata, tratando de ignorar los constantes quejidos del chico. Quizás visitar a su caballo le distraería un poco. Fue caminando lo más rapido posible a los establos.

─ Eres una amhh, animal. ─ escuchó un gemido femenino y Sasha quiso morirse. Esto era _el colmo_.

─ Pero así te gusta. ─ respondió otra voz femenina, con burla.

Y si creyó que lo de Reiner y Bertholdt era traumatizante, esto era muchísimo peor.

Mikasa tomaba a una jadeante Annie por las muñecas mientras jugueteaba con su entrepierna. Las dos se veían tan ensímadas en lo suyo que parecían no notar la respiración acelerada de Sasha.

Sasha parpadeaba sin reaccionar. Restregó sus ojos con la mano, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Es que esas dos no se odiaban...?

Se mordió el labio mientras retrocedía para retirarse. Y su maldita suerte le jugó en contra, pues pisó un pedacito de paja haciendo el más mínimo ruido, pero ruido al fin y al cabo.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? ─ la voz fría pero intimidante de Mikasa le hizo erizarse por completo. Aterrada, salió corriendo de ahí, temiendo por su vida.

Luego de mucho correr por todo el edificio entró a una habitación cualquiera que eligió como escondite. Su respiración se aceleró por el cansancio. Intentaba recuperar el aliento pero fue interrumpida.

─ ¿¡Sasha?! ─ la voz de Christa resonó por sus oídos. _No otra vez._ La diosa sonaba agitada al igual que ella. Y vaya por qué. La aludida bajó la mirada y se encontró a la rubia semidesnuda, sin la parte superior de su ropa y una castaña pecosa jugueteando con su vientre.

Sasha palideció.

─ Jajaja... jaja... yo ya me iba. ─ rió nerviosa la chica patata, saliendo del salón y azotando la puerta tras ella.

Y con una cara sin emoción alguna, Sasha fue de regreso a su cuarto con lentitud.

─ ¿Sasha? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ─ aparentemente, se había chocado con Armin y no se había dado cuenta. La castaña resopló.

─ Son los malditos homos, Armin. ─ soltó con amargura.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó el rubio, sin entender a qué se refería.

─ ¡Los malditos homos! ─ la chica lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con violencia. ─ ¡Malditos niños gay! ─ gritaba con desesperación. ─ ¡Estamos rodeados de homosexuales! ─ seguía la chica.

Armin era sacudido por la joven, no reaccionaba más que con confusión.

─ ¿Sabes qué? ─ dijo ella con dramatismo. ─ Me voy. ─ sentenció. ─ Me voy a la cama. Adiós, Armin. ─ y se retiró, cansada de las homosexualidades de sus compañeros.

Armin se quedó perplejo, sin enteder que acababa de suceder.


End file.
